Safe and Sound
by TaeTiger
Summary: Jungkook loves him. Does he love Jungkook too?


**Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Rated: M**

 **Jumpy dan membingungkan, maybe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" ** _Safe and Sound_ "**

Jeon Jungkook membencinya.

Ia benci saat Kim Taehyung, pemilik hatinya, mengabaikan dirinya yang jelas-jelas duduk di samping kursi kemudi. Ia begitu tidak menyukai diamnya penyandang marga Kim yang tengah menyetir.

"Aku tahu kau harus fokus ketika berkendara, tapi bukan berarti tidak menanggapiku sama sekali." gumam Jungkook kesal, ia memutuskan untuk menyalakan radio. Jeon begitu membenci kesunyian, dan dengan ditemani suara radio, paling tidak ia tak akan merasa kesepian.

Bibirnya sempat tersenyum kecil ketika lagu kesukaannya diputar di radio. Suara lembutnya mengalun sesaat, namun segera lenyap ditelan kesunyian yang kembali menyapa ketika pria Kim mematikan radionya sambil mengumpat tiba-tiba.

"Bangsat!"

Jemari pucat Jeon Jungkook saling meremat, sepasang matanya berkaca-kaca kala ia menatap wajah tegas prianya.

Kim Taehyung terlihat marah, sangat. Sepasang alisnya menukik tajam, bahkan ia masih saja mendesis kesal saat tangan kirinya terangkat untuk mengusap tengkuknya. Beberapa saat setelahnya, ia kembali fokus pada jalanan sepi di depan.

Jungkook memilih bungkam. Ia sungguh tak ingin kekasih hatinya marah lebih dari ini. Jalanan kali ini memang sangat sepi, namun seharian tadi Taehyung bekerja tanpa henti, dan Jungkook tak ingin hal buruk terjadi gara-gara ia berulah ketika prianya mengemudi saat tengah malam begini.

Hening.

Jungkook bahkan tak mampu merasakan dingin _AC_ yang berhenbus tepat ke tubuhnya.

Entahlah... Mungkin karena hatinya sudah terlebih dahulu membeku hingga ia tak mampu merasa. Atau memang karena sikap Kim Taehyung terlalu banyak menorehkan luka sehingga tak ada yang mampu mengalahkan dinginnya pria Kim kepadanya.

Terisak juga percuma.

Pria yang telah lama ia cinta itu seolah menulikan telinga.

Jeon Jungkook tak pernah tahu jawaban dari setiap _mengapa_ yang terbesit di pikirannya, juga _bagaimana_ yang seakan menampar wajahnya.

Jeon Jungkook melakukan banyak hal untuk pujaan hatinya, memberikan segala yang ia punya. _Mengapa_ dirinya merasa tak mampu memiliki seluruh cinta dari pria yang selalu ia damba?

Jeon Jungkook begitu mencintainya. _Bagaimana_ cara menghentikan perasaannya sendiri yang mengalir begitu saja tanpa ia bisa kendalikan?

Jeon akui dirinya bukan seseorang yang pandai, namun ia tahu bahwa hal-hal kecil yang dilakukan Taehyung padanya, jelas adalah cinta.

Meski hanya sedikit, Jungkook yakin dirinya dicintai.

 _Meski hanya sedikit..._

Tubuhnya tersentak, lamunan Jungkook buyar saat Taehyung keluar dari mobil dan membanting pintunya kasar.

"Bahkan kau tak lagi membukakan pintu untukku." bisiknya miris. Senyum ironis terukir tipis di bibirnya, dan yang bisa dilakukan Jungkook saat ini hanyalah mengikuti sang kekasih tanpa banyak berulah. "Kenapa meninggalkanku? Memangnya kau tidak kesepian?"

Jungkook tahu, Taehyung tak akan menjawabnya. Pintu rumah bahkan sudah kembali ditutup ketika Jeon berjalan di teras.

Tak apa.

Sudah lebih sebulan ini ia akan masuk sendiri ke kediaman Kim Taehyung tanpa dibukakan pintu oleh sang tuan rumah. Tak masalah, lagipula detektif Kim tidak akan marah.

Sempat berhenti di ruang tengah, sepasang mata bulat Jungkook menatap miris kaleng minuman beralkohol yang reserakan di lantai. Sebagian dalam keadaan kosong, yang lainnya masih setengah penuh dengan abu rokok yang mengambang di dalamnya. Ia tak berniat membereskan. Percuma juga, Kim Taehyung tidak akan mau berhenti melakukan kebiasaan buruk yang membunuhnya secara perlahan.

Jungkook menyusuri beberapa ruang lainnya, mencari pria Kim yang meninggalkannya di mobil sendirian. Tak perlu heboh dan melakukan hal yang macam-macam seperti berteriak atau mengomel, bahkan marah-marah tak karuhan, karena Jungkook sudah sangat hafal letak ruangan yang menjadi favorit pria kesayangannya selama sebulan ini.

Hanya perlu menuruni tangga yang ada di dalam almari pakaian Taehyung, dan ia akan dihadapkan dengan sebuah pintu di sana.

Bibirnya tersenyum saat meloloskan lantunan lirih dari lagu yang dulu pernah dinyanyikan sang kekasih hati untuknya.

 _Dulu sekali..._

Kim Taehyung memang bersikap dingin kepadanya, tapi entah bagaimana, segala tindakan manis dan hal-hal yang membuat Jungkook merasa dicinta tak mampu dihapusnya dari ingatan.

Dulu, pria Kim begitu memanjakannya, sangat memuja dirinya. Mereka bagaikan pasangan yang diciptakan di surga, lalu dihempaskan ke Bumi dan ditakdirkan untuk hidup bahagia selama-lamanya.

Pikirnya, terisak akan percuma. Kenangan yang berputar bagai kaset film usang itu mengiminginya dengan mimpi-mimpi dan harapannya di masa lalu.

Jeon Jungkook begitu rindu, ia sangat iri dengan dirinya yang dahulu berpikiran sederhana. Ia sangat ingin kembali ke masa-masa dimana hanya ada bahagia dan bersenang-senang, oleh dirinya dan Taehyung yang begitu ia cinta.

Dan ia sangat-sangat iri kepada sosok yang berada di dalam sana.

Jungkook mematung.

Tubuhnya membeku, tepat di depan pintu yang setengah terbuka.

Bukan, bukan karena suhu ruangan yang diatur minus puluhan derajad celcius, namun karena kelakuan pria Kim di dalam sana.

Tubuh Jungkook bergetar hebat saat nyeri itu menghujam jiwanya.

Kim Taehyung mencintainya, Jeon yakini itu.

Kim Taehyung mencintainya.

Meski hanya sedikit, Kim Taehyung mencintainya.

"Apa kau mencintaiku, Kim?" bibirnya berujar, ingin rasanya ia kembali mendengar langsung jawaban itu. Sepasang mata bulatnya tak mampu berpaling dari sosok Kim Taehyung yang kini tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap pelan surai gelap sosok yang dipeluknya. "Atau, apakah kau tidak mencintaiku?"

Dulu, dahulu sekali, Jeon Jungkook benar-benar dicintai. Ia tahu pasti.

Lalu tindakan belahan jiwanya yang membuatnya merasa sangat kesakitan sungguh membuatnya tersiksa, memaksanya mempertanyakan perasaan yang selama ini dikiranya ada di hati pria Kim yang begitu dipujanya.

Hatinya terasa benar-benar sakit saat melihat pria yang begitu dicintainya tengah mencumbu sosok lainnya yang terbaring tanpa busana.

Namun entah bagaimana, ada getaran bahagia yang tipis menyapa. Terlebih, kala suara lembut itu terdengar ketika Kim Taehyung bicara.

"Aku pulang, Jungkook. Aku pulang."

Jeon Jungkook terdiam.

Ia sungguh tak mampu membendung air matanya yang mengalir di pipi.

Ia menggeleng perlahan.

"Kau mencintaiku, Kim? Kau mencintaiku... Tapi kenapa membiarkanku beristirahat dengan tenang saja kau tak mau?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

Note: ada yang inget cerita **The** _ **Ker**_ **'s Brother, Him**? Well...


End file.
